Saïx Hair Incident
by LiteraryMirage
Summary: Demyx, Axel and Roxas have been pranking all of the other Organization members. Except for Saïx. They decide that dying his hair blond would be a wonderful idea.


Author's Notes: So this idea was spawn when my friend Ebony and I were looking at wigs online for her Vexen and Kairi cosplays, and we came across this fantastic wig that reminded us of Saïx. Thus, she informed me I needed to write a little fic about said wig, in an indirect way. So please excuse the crackiness of this, it's meant to be silly and utterly nonsensical. Enjoy! And _please_ review, it makes me squee with glee!

Disclaimers: Of _course_ I don't own the characters! Do you think I would be writing fanfiction of them if I did? And besides, if I _did_ own them, _Kingdom Hearts_ would totally not be meant for the kiddies.

xXx

"So, this is supposed to turn his hair blonde, right?" Demyx asked, accepting the small vial from Xigbar.

"Yeah, sure thing kid. Just mix some in with his shampoo, and he'll be sportin' golden locks," Xigbar grinned. _I hope. I did steal it from__ Vexen__ after all._

"Great!" Axel crowed, snagging the vial from Demyx. "Let's do it!"

"Uh, are you sure this is really a good idea?" Roxas asked, shifting nervously. "Saïx doesn't seem the type to really take a joke well."

"Aw, don't worry about it Rox! Saïx probably won't even notice at first," Axel was grinning in a somewhat disturbing manner, leading Demyx and Roxas to question their choice of companion.

"Well, have fun kids!" Xigbar smirked, making his exit. _Damn, these kids are gonna put _me_ to shame!_ He shook his head as the sounds of the trio faded. It should be most entertaining to watch the events unfold.

"Roxas does have a point Axel. If Saïx finds out it was us, he'll kill us!" Demyx chewed worriedly on his bottom lip.

"Aw, c'mon guys! You were all for this when we first talked about it; don't back out on me now!" he gestured wildly.

"Well, it _would_ be pretty funny to see Saïx as a blonde," Demyx added, looking over at Roxas. "And he's one of the few we haven't pranked yet."

"I guess…but I still think he's gonna kill us," Roxas said, a touch of finality in his voice.

"Alright! Let's do it!" Axel said. "Dem, you said Saïx left on a mission this morning, right?"

"Yeah, he was in the kitchen early this morning talking about it with Lexaeus."

"Great! Now is the perfect time to do this then!" With that, Axel took of in the direction of Saïx's rooms, Demyx and Roxas following behind. The two blondes shared a glance that said, _Might as well go along with it. We'd never hear the end of it if we don't._

Demyx shrugged and grinned at Roxas. "Don't worry Rox, Xiggy said this is a temporary dye, and should only last a few days."

"Yeah, well, Saïx could very well destroy us given a few days. This is absolutely insane."

"Oh, don't worry so much Roxas! This is gonna be hilarious!" Axel said as they reached the door of their destination. Pulling a lock pick from his pocket that he had _won_ from Luxord, Axel set to unlocking and opening the door.

Carefully opening the door, the trio tiptoed into the simply appointed room, heading for a door within that they hoped led to Saïx's bathroom. Remaining silent, the trio shared a conspiratorial grin before opening the inner door and slipping into the bathroom. Axel gestured for Roxas to keep a lookout, while Demyx snagged the shampoo bottle and brought it over to Axel.

Setting the bottle in the sink, Axel proceeded to pour the contents of the vial into the bottle, making sure to recap it and shake it a little to mix it. He flashed a brilliant grin at Demyx, handing the shampoo bottle to him to replace back on the side of the tub.

That done, trio made a hasty retreat to wait for the results. Once outside, the door was carefully locked, Axel began to snicker, already imagining Saïx with blonde hair.

It was a few days later when the trio heard a terrifying roar while eating breakfast. It seemed that Saïx had returned from his mission and decided to take a shower, only to discover his hair had turned blonde.

"Heh, I guess it worked!" Axel smirked, elbowing first Demyx and then Roxas. "I can't wait to see what he looks like!"

Looking around nervously, Roxas said, "I think I just might be willing to wait on that, in favour of hiding."  
"No, no, baaad idea Roxas. If you hide, that'll totally give your involvement away! You haven't done the hiding thing since you first got here, so it would be wicked suspicious," Demyx said.

"I…shit, you're right. Damn," he looked down at his plate of mostly eaten eggs, sausage and what had once been toast, no longer hungry. Glancing over at Axel, he saw that he was still inhaling his breakfast in his usual manner, and beyond him, Demyx had started to push it own food around. Apparently, Demyx had lost his appetite as well, something that relieved Roxas a little; at least he wasn't the only one worried.

At just that moment, Xigbar wandered into the kitchen, walking on the ceiling. "Hey kids, sounds like your prank worked! I wonder what he looks like now!" He flashed a grin at them, floating back to the floor to walk normally over to the cupboards in search of breakfast.

The rest of the Organization members not out on missions slowly trickled in, each gathering their usual morning fodder; coffee for Vexen and Marluxia, tea for Luxord, Lexaeus and Zexion, whatever leftover meat was in the fridge for Xaldin along with some coffee, Larxene snagged a muffin and juice. Finally, Saïx entered the room, an aura of embarrassment and anger almost visible around him.

One by one, everyone looked over to where Saïx was savaging a plate of eggs, growling lowly at anyone who dared to come near him. No one dared to make any comments about the brilliant shade of green his hair had mysteriously changed to. Apparently, trying to dye blue hair blonde resulted in it turning green.

The trio looked nervously at each other, nodded, and quickly made their exit. It wouldn't do to run in front of everyone, but once outside the kitchen, they booked it as if the very hounds of Hades were upon their heels, heading for someplace to hide. For the next week or so; at least, until there was word that Saïx's hair was back to normal.


End file.
